Meeting Doctor Katherine Blaine Part I
by nanateacher99
Summary: The Warden and Actor recognize that the Guardian needs more help than the team can give him. Actor comes up with a plan to see that Chief gets the help he needs whether he wants it or not. My thanks to the very talented writer Centroides, readers and kind reviewers. Now on to stories that include working with Doctor Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting Doctor Katherine Blaine

Part I

Garrison closed his briefcase ready for another trip to headquarters and asked, "You really believe she can help?"

Actor said, "Yes I do. And I have no doubt that she can be trusted."

Garrison shook his head. "The question is will he believe she can be trusted."

Actor sighed and said, "It won't be easy for him but in time I think he will. Our problem now will be to get him to meet her."

Garrison nodded, "Any ideas?"

Actor shook his head and said, "None. I'll speak to him and see what happens."

Garrison looked at him. "That doesn't sound like you. You're always prepared for everything."

Actor's voice spoke of his frustration, "For every _con_, yes but I simply can't be certain what he will think. Trying to reach him, get him to talk is like walking through mine field."

Garrison in complete agreement said, "You don't have to tell me. Thank you for doing this. To be honest I'm afraid for him. This business with Hughes walking in and trying to take him is eating away at him. Even before that… cutting himself and blaming himself for things that he has no control over and expecting me to physically punish him. I don't want to hear him tell me again how I have the right to beat him."

Actor replied, "I understand Craig but years spent at the mercy of G-CAT will not disappear overnight. In truth he may never be able to let go of all of it. I'm afraid there will always be a part of him that will believe he is nothing more than a trained dog."

Garrison sadly, "And that is the stuff of my nightmares." Grabbing his briefcase he said, "Let me know how it goes. If worse comes to worse, I'll order him to meet her, at least once." Smiling sadly at his co-conspirator he asked, "Walk me out?"

Later:

For the last three days the weather had been wet, cold and dreary. Everyone's spirits were low and none more so than Chief's. Even the reading lesson had failed to lighten his spirit. Actor had watched sadly as both Goniff and Casino bent over backwards trying to engage their taciturn teammate in some activity to alleviate the gloom that seemed to hang over him. Chief had been polite but finally walked away and was now hiding out in the attic. He had claimed the east corner of the attic with a large window overlooking the estate as his own territory and everyone respected his privacy.

Today though, Actor felt that he had no choice but to breach the walls of his safe haven and make Chief understand that he needed help and that there was someone who could help him. There in the dim light from the window he found him slouched down in an old overstuffed chair, staring out.

The words came unbidden to his mind, desolate, despondent, and dejected. Each one an apt description of the young man sitting there. Another word came into his mind but one he wouldn't give credence to – suicidal. No, he had hope now and Chief had sworn to his Hearth that suicide would only be used as a last resort if he could not escape his _owners._ "Chief?" Actor asked tentatively.

As if to prove Actor right in his decision to talk to his young friend, Chief didn't even turn to look at him and barely responded, "Actor I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Can't it wait?" The voice was flat, empty.

Gently Actor said, "I don't believe it can anymore. I want you to know that I have found someone whom I feel can help you."

Chief turned and with a puzzled look on his face said, "I don't need no help." It was not a denial just a simple statement of fact.

The response was just as Actor expected. Chief had too much pride and too little reason to trust or accept anyone's help for anything, even his. He had learned the hard way that to open up and let someone else see how vulnerable he was lead to betrayal, humiliation and the greater risk of having someone control his life. Years of being literally owned and controlled by G-CAT taught him that if he was to survive at all, he could never admit that he needed anything. Actor decided to try a different tactic.

"Yes of course, my mistake. You never have nightmares, you've never cut yourself badly enough to scar you arms and legs, and you are never uncomfortable when Goniff puts his arm around you in friendship. Your whole life has been full of success and happiness." Actor responded harshly.

Chief completely baffled by Actor's remarks and the edge in his voice asked, "What are you talking about? What has any of that got to do with helping me?"

Actor knew his words would confuse him, making him angry and knowing that he would choose the rest of his words carefully.

He walked over to Chief and quietly asked him, "Are you happy, Chief?"

Bewildered by Actor's question he frowned and asked, "What?"

"When was the last time you laughed? I honestly do not remember ever seeing or hearing you laugh." Actor said.

Chief felt the tension in his body rising. He had no idea what Actor was talking about and he hated not knowing. If he didn't know, if he didn't understand he could say the wrong thing at the wrong time and then…but Actor wouldn't hurt him or make fun of him. He never had. Actor had always been kind.

"I laugh." He said quietly.

"When you're supposed to, yes, during a con you are quite good at pretending to laugh and as long as no one looks in your eyes they would never know that it wasn't real, that there was no laughter in your heart," Actor explained.

That was it – he had messed up a con, Chief thought. He didn't laugh the right way and that could have put them in danger. Actor was right he didn't know how. He had watched them all to learn how to act like a _real person_ but to be honest when, why, and how they laughed didn't make sense to him. He had tried…wait…when was the last mission where he was supposed to have laughed? What did laughing have to do with finding someone to help him? Someone to help him learn how to laugh… that was crazy even for Actor.

He wasn't sure what to say but if he sounded like he wanted to do what was asked of him maybe Actor would leave him alone. "Guardians don't laugh. I can pretend and I'll practice if you show me how to make it look real."

Actor sighed, _well that didn't work_. "No, Chief, that's not want I'm asking of you. I believe that Guardians don't laugh, not because they aren't capable but because Guardians have been hurt so much by G-CAT's _training_ they have no reason to laugh. They are never given a reason to be happy. You were able to escape Hughes. You are not at the Institute and the Warden is not a Handler. You are free here but it is clear to all of us that you are still hurting and we don't know how to help you to stop hurting."

Chief saw the honest concern on Actor's face, "No Actor, I'm OK. I'm not hurt. Your right about the Institute. Alll the _real people_ do there is hurt us. But that's so we do what we're supposed to do when we're supposed to. It's training so we don't get lazy and make stupid mistakes and…"

Actor couldn't listen anymore, "Chief, stop defending them! What they do to Guardians in the name of training is wrong. What they've done to you is wrong. And it hurts us to hear you talk like this."

Actor, the man who was always in control, turned away from him, got up, and walked toward the door but not before Chief saw that he was trembling with emotion and Chief didn't know why. Why did Actor and his Hearth always get upset when he tried to explain about the training of a Guardian and why it had to be so hard? He didn't understand but he did know it upset them and that he had upset Actor. He didn't like seeing Actor upset because of him.

Softly he asked "Actor? The someone…how do you think they can help me?"

Actor shook his head realizing that his poor tormented friend knew how upset he was and was now trying to make him feel better. Well, Actor thought, _I'll take what I can get_. "She is a doctor and she specializes in helping people who have been hurt so much they don't have any reason to laugh."

"A woman doctor?" He asked surprised that a woman could be a doctor.

Actor smiled. "Yes a woman can be a doctor and she is a very good one."

Chief shook his head, "I told you no doctor would want to help a Guardian let alone a woman doctor."

Actor said, "She's a friend, Chief. I've known her for many years and I know she will do everything she can to help you stop the pain you feel inside."

"So I can really laugh and not just pretend? So I can be happy?" He paused trying to gather his courage and asked in a whisper, "Can she stop the nightmares, Actor? I don't care about laughing, but the nightmares…they're getting worse. When I wake up sometimes I don't know where I am and I'm…," he bowed his head, "afraid I might hurt someone."

Actor sat back down saying "I believe she can."

"The Lieutenant wants me to." It was not a question.

"Yes, your Hearth, your Center wants what is best for you." Actor said.

"He'll make me go." Another statement.

"He'd rather not." Actor replied.

Chief nodded and Actor knew that he had won the first battle but the next battle would be even harder. For the next battle, to get Chief to meet Doctor Blaine, he would need to carefully lay out his plan and possibly get reinforcements.

Actor had hoped to discuss ways to get Chief to meet Doctor Blaine with the Warden when he returned from headquarters. Unfortunately, as the fates would have it, the Warden returned that night with another mission. He realized that the discussion would have to be put on hold until they completed the mission, debriefed, and everyone was safely back at the estate.

Fortunately, the mission turned out to be one of the extremely rare ones where everything went right and a little more than a week later Actor found himself summoned to the Warden's office.

The Warden handed him a drink and motioned for him to sit down. "Here's to more missions like this one."

Actor smiling, "Here's to luck!" And both men took a drink.

Taking a breath the Warden said, "Never got a chance to ask you if you talked to Chief."

Actor said, "I thought that's why you called me in. Yes, we talked and he, at least he was then willing to try to talk with Doctor Blaine. He told me his nightmares are getting worse and he wakes up not knowing where he is. He's afraid when that happens he could hurt someone. He's willing to talk to her about them if she could help stop them."

Garrison nodded and said, "That's a start anyway."

Actor decided to lay out at least the beginnings of a new plan to get Chief to meet with Doctor Blaine. He had started working on it after he had overheard Casino explaining to Goniff how to crack a safe. "It's sensitive, you have to be patient, you can't rush it or it won't work and you'll have to start all over again." And he realized that was what he had to do for Chief. He had to be patient, not rush him or he would shut down and Actor would have to start again.

"I've decided to try something a little different to ease him into accepting help," Actor began to explain. "I don't believe we should even try to encourage him to meet her. I believe he will fight us all the way. I propose to set up a lunch meeting with my old friend, first to get reacquainted and then to seek her advice on how to help a good friend of mine to recover from being imprisoned and tortured by the Nazi's for several years. I will explain to her some of the behaviors his friends are worried about and how we would like to find ways to help him."

Garrison was frowning. "Well if she could recommend a way we could help him know that he doesn't need to be punished and how wrong it is to expect me to punish him, I'm all for it."

Actor smiled at his Lieutenant and friend, "You are not alone but I am actually talking about a _con_ to get Chief to see and listen to her before he meets her. I want him to see first hand that she can be trusted and eventually make the choice to talk with her on his own."

Garrison laughed. "Make the choice himself? Actor if you can pull that off …"

Actor finished his drink and said, "Yes the operative word is IF but I think it is our best chance. At the very least she might be able to give us some advice on how to help him."

Garrison nodded, "Just tell me what you need."


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting Doctor Katherine Blaine

Part II

They were standing outside the restaurant and Actor could see the lovely woman that was waiting for him and turned to his companion, "If you don't feel you can go in, it's perfectly alright."

Chief, in one breath, said "She'll know what I am. She won't want to help. She could cause all of us trouble." It was very clear to Actor that Chief's level of distress was rising quickly. He could almost feel it rolling off of him.

In truth he was surprised that Chief had agreed to come at all even with Garrison asking him to. This honorable and courageous young man just couldn't accept the idea that anyone would even want to help a Guardian let alone a rogue like him. But there was no doubt in Garrison's or Actor's minds that he desperately needed help. Garrison had mentioned his concerns about Chief's state of mine after the night they had found Chief cutting himself because he had disobeyed orders and left Goniff alone to be captured and tortured by the Germans. Garrison and Actor believe that Chief would have let himself bleed out if they hadn't stopped him. Chief had explained to them, matter of factly, that his trainers had told him he had to _bleed_ until he was forgiven when he did something very wrong. Of course at the G-CAT Institute the trainers had done the cutting. _Wouldn't those G-CAT trainers be so proud to know that after all their hard work their little rogue was now torturing himself_ Actor thought with disgust. Now Chief seemed to be in a state of depression since he had returned from his escape to Scotland after Senior Administrator Hughes had strolled into the manor with orders to take him back to G-CAT.

Even before the Warden had called him into his office to ask him to find someone to help Chief, Actor had decided to find someone himself and then as if the Fates had smiled upon them he received a letter from an old friend and psychiatrist saying that she was working at the military hospital in London and made plans to enlist her aid.

Now with his plans ready to be put into action Actor realized he had to calm his friend or he would leave. "First, the truth is no one can tell that you are a Guardian." Actor reached out and gently put his hand on Chief's shoulder when Chief began to frantically look around to see if anyone had heard Actor call him a Guardian. "Stop. No one heard me but they will be looking at you to see what you're upset about." Chief put his head down and took in a deep breath. "Now as I said before I don't have to tell her _my friend_ is a Guardian. She doesn't have to know that to help you. As I said, I will hint that you were imprisoned by the Germans as a spy. I will just ask for some simple strategies to help anyone that has been …hurt as badly as you have. You are both my friends I don't want to put either of you into a difficult position."

Looking at Chief Actor asked, "Could you go in and sit at the table by the door and listen to see if she's being truthful and can be trusted?" Offering a little incentive he added. "If you'll remember this restaurant does have excellent coffee and pastry."

Chief looked up at him with a half smile. "I could do that. But I remember the waitress from the last time we were here. What if she remembers that we were together and asks me why I'm not with you?"

Actor smiled, "That would be impolite but if she does you simply tell her that you want to let me have a little private time with my lady friend. She'll understand you're just being a gentleman."

Chief snorted, "Gentleman…" he put up a hand. "I'm not putting myself down. I remember what the Lt. said, _Officers are made gentleman by an act of Congress_ and Congress ain't never going to make me an officer." Actor laughed and said "They aren't about to make me an officer either but I am a gentleman, more of a gentleman than most of the officers we've met both Allied and Axis. Chief there are a lot of definitions of the word gentleman but the truth is - being a gentleman is a state of mind and you, when you've been allowed to, have always been a gentleman."

Chief smiled at Actor thinking _Sometimes you are so full of it Actor_. Then he remembered that Actor had made him promise that when he was given a compliment he would say thank you so just in case this was a little test he said, "Thank you."

Actor smiled and said "Listen and then if you're certain she can't be trusted, finish you're food, pay the check, and leave. I'll meet you at the park. If you feel we can trust her then stay and as we leave I will pretend to be surprised to see you and introduce you as a colleague, nothing more. From there we'll play it by ear. Trust me Chief. You know I'm very good at this type of thing."

Chief nodded and Actor went into the restaurant first.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting Katherine Blaine

Part III

Chief listened as Actor and the lady doctor enjoyed their lunch while they were catching up on old times. Then when the waitress brought their coffee, Katherine took a deep breath…

"So how can I help?" she asked.

"As I said on the phone I have a young friend that I feel needs help but I don't know how to go about it." From where Actor was sitting he had a clear view of Chief and knew from the way he was sitting that he was not only listening to the conversation but their heartbeats as well. Even from across the room with his enhanced senses he was an incredible lie detector.

Katherine smiled at him, "Could you elaborate just a little more?"

Actor smiled back, "This is a little difficult for me. I feel like I'm betraying a confidence." Then he saw Chief looking at him and mouthing the words _over acting_.

Katherine wanting to encourage her friend said, "You want to help but you didn't tell this friend that you we're going to ask anyone for help?"

"Yes. I simply can not stand by and do nothing while this young man suffers." Actor responded.

Katherine "I know you. You would happily con the Queen out of her castle but you can't walk by a crying child without finding out why they're crying and trying to do something to help. You are an interesting puzzle to the psychiatrist in me. But I do need more information and I'd rather not play twenty questions."

Actor smiled and began, "Of course. My friend is a young man in his mid twenties. His family was very poor and his parents were killed when he was still very young. He was sent to live with an elderly woman. When he did attend school he did not do well and was severely punished by his teachers. He said he had a difficult time learning to read and write and he was ridiculed for it. He was also bullied in school and in the community. When he was sixteen he was tried and convicted of attempted murder. He wouldn't give me any details but I learned he was sentenced to an adult prison."

Katherine looked stunned, "Dear God, Actor they sent a sixteen year old boy to an adult prison and he is still functioning?"

Actor impressed by her understanding what life would be like in prison for a young boy, and he continued. "Katherine that is not the worst part of his life, believe me."

Katherine calming herself, "I'm sorry, please go on?"

Actor sighed, "I'm afraid this is where I cannot go into detail. As I said I am working for the government, that's how we met. All I can tell you is that for several years he was imprisoned and brutally tortured but it was not a U.S. prison. What was done to him during that time is unspeakable including …"

Actor bowed his head to add a touch of drama. He had warned Chief that he would use that part of his G-CAT _"training"_ to make certain Katherine understood how badly hurt he had been. Chief had argued with Actor not wanting him to tell her about his deepest shame but Actor had argued right back that he had nothing to be ashamed of and in time Katherine could and would help him understand that. The idea that he shouldn't be ashamed of what had been done to him or what he had been forced to do and realizing that Actor honestly didn't think he should feel ashamed just confused the hell out of him and he gave up trying to stop Actor.

Katherine said in a matter of fact tone of voice, "sexual assault." And across the room Chief's heart began to race waiting for her reaction. He was sure she would tell Actor that she was disgusted and that she didn't want to hear any more. She'd probably get up and leave.

Actor replied with a simple, "Yes."

Katherine took a deep breath, "Actor anyone who has had to go through half of what your telling me your friend has should be in a hospital. I know, I know that it's out of the question." She shook her head, "The more I studied the human mind the more I marvel at a human being's ability to survive and keep on going no matter what. Tell me what his symptoms are. What are you most concerned about?"

Chief was completely confused by the doctor's reaction. She wasn't shocked or disgusted. Was she saying that she marveled at _his_ ability to survive what had been done to him? No, of course not. She didn't know Actor was talking about a Guardian. If she did know and learned that he had allowed his trainers and handlers to use him for their own pleasure… but he hadn't allowed them…he couldn't stop them.. They forced him to submit…no he couldn't think about it anymore or he'd be sick in front of everyone. He forced himself to concentrate on what Actor and the doctor were talking about now.

"He see himself as worthless and undeserving of simply courtesies, kindness or respect. He is extremely sensitive to other people's reactions towards him and will either lash out or if he feels he has done wrong, he will hurt himself. He expects to be beaten for the slightest mistake. Once when he made a poor choice and someone was injured… he …he believed he had to cut himself and bleed until the person that was injured forgave him." Actor stopped speaking, the horror of seeing Chief kneeling on the floor by Goniff's bed, cutting himself, his blood pooling on the floor around him still etched in his mind.

Suddenly he felt Katherine's hand on his, "Actor I know you want to help this young man but from what you're telling me he needs more help than you can give him. He needs to be in a hospital where he can be protected him from himself."

Actor saw Chief's head come up and knew he was ready to run. "No Katherine. Think about it. He was in two different prisons one more brutal than the other. A hospital of the type you are speaking of would just be another prison for him. No, he is functioning, he wants to stay with his friends and he wants to keep doing the work he's doing now. I can tell you it is important work. He has saved a lot of lives, mine included."

Katherine frowned and said, "I have to say I find it hard to believe."

Actor smiled to himself as he wondered what she would say if she knew the whole story. "He is an incredible young man and a very good friend. In spite of everything that he has had to face in his life he still has courage and a good heart."

Katherine said, "Please don't get me wrong, but is it possible that he has just been telling you stories to get your sympathy?"

Actor watched as Chief actually smiled at her words, "I have seen the scars Katherine and in truth he has told me very little. I've been investigating on my own to find out what was troubling him. My young friend has lived through hell and survived."

Katherine sighed, "I have to tell you that as a doctor I am opposed to quick fixes. But I also believe that you want to help and something is better than nothing at this point. I also expect there is more to this young man's story than you are going to tell me."

"What else do you need to know?" Actor asked.

"Great, twenty questions... OK, was the cutting incident recent?"

"A few months ago." Actor said.

"Do you know if he ever cut himself before or if he has cut himself since then?"

"He told us that he was forced to submit while someone else cut him and told him he had to bleed until he was forgiven. He was made to believe it was the only way he could be forgiven when he did something wrong. Since that incident he has sworn to me and his other friends that he will never do it again."

"Other friends?" She asked.

"Yes, and they know everything. We have all agreed we will do everything we can to help him."

Katherine appeared relieved, "Well that's good to hear. Trying to help someone that has been damaged this badly could take a terrible toll on you if you tried it alone. How many friends can you count on?"

"There are four of us. The truth is we all owe him our lives."

Katherine looked at her dear friend and frowning she asked, "Actor what have you been up to? You know I carry a Top Secret clearance. I have patients that are generals. You can trust me. You helped me when I was in trouble and had no where to turn and even more importantly you helped my family. You could shoot the president and I would never tell anyone."

Actor squeezed her hand and smiled "I know and I thank you for that but not only is it classified, people's lives and futures are at stake. Now what else do you need to know?"

She sighed and asked, "Has he shown any self destructive behavior when he's working?"

Smiling Actor said, "No when we are on the job he is extremely professional if a bit stubborn when he believes he is right."

"Does he take more risks than he should?"

"No, he is dedicated to the team and understands that taking unnecessary risks on and off the job would endanger the team's work. Still when he believes he's right about something it is very difficult to stop him." He saw Chief give him a dirty look.

"I see. I'm sure you understand how important it is that he continues to feel that he is successful at what he does and I don't mean everyone pretend or go out of their way to make things easy for him. With the level of sensitivity that you describe he'll know and think that others believe he can't do the job which would have a very negative impact."

Actor waited for Katherine to collect her thoughts.

"All right we have a young man that has had a brutal life, to say the least. He currently has a job where he is successful and valued. He has exhibited extreme self destructive behaviors, and I'm assuming bouts of sever depression. He has friends he can depend on. He has poor emotional control (and I say that stunned that he has any at all.), extreme low self esteem…" she stopped and looked Actor in the eye.

"Actor do you think he is suicidal?" she asked.

Actor thought about how to phrase his answer. Chief had made it clear to them that he wanted to live but would kill himself if he saw no other way to escape being sent back to G-CAT. He had even asked them to give him a gun if and when G-CAT came for him. "He has talked about killing himself. It seems he sees it as a way out of his suffering but only if he is convinced there is no other alternative."

"Do you think you could convince him to go into a hospital before taking his life?"

"For him that would be like asking if he would go back into hell instead of killing himself so the answer is no. Katherine, anything that resembles the hellholes he's been in will destroy him completely. All the experts in the world may say that is what is best for him but it would destroy him. Put him in a hospital, deny him his freedom in anyway and he will die. The only difference is that it will take longer and he will suffer more than if he were to take his own life."

Katherine shaking her head said, "I don't like it but I understand what you are saying. Well there are at least a hundred more questions I should ask but we don't have the time. So, what would you like to start with? What do you think would be the most beneficial for him?"

"What to do when he feels that he has done something wrong and starts telling himself that he deserves to be punished. He has told me that sometimes it is as if he can hear his tormentors telling what a _waste _he is and how he deserves to be beaten. It all drives him into a pit of despair that he can't find his way out of as in the case of the cutting incident. There have been other times that it has gotten so bad he has asked to be punished, horribly punished and in that state of mind he doesn't seem to understand why we don't punish him like others have. He's been told all of his life that he is no good, that no one wants him, no one cares about him that he's …I quote _a worthless piece of trash_. I can't tell you what it does to us to see him in such pain."

She smiled sadly, "You don't have to. You'd have to be a Nazi or work for GCAT to not be touched by that level of suffering."

Actor watched as Chief sat straight up and then turned to study the Doctor.

Actor too was surprised that she included G-CAT in her comment and decided to probe a little. "I'm sorry…Nazi's I understand, but you're not a _fan_ of GCAT?" He asked.

Katherine took her hand back "That those perverted monsters are an accepted part of our country makes me ashamed of America and I don't care who hears me."

Actor was surprised by the force of her outburst, "Katherine?"

She closed her eyes and took a breath, "Not important right now. Helping your friend is."

No, Actor thought, this little insight into your feelings is very important my friend. A new plan formed in he's mind. One that he hoped would not blow up in his face and send Chief running. He was going to invite her to the nearby park and, _Lord_ help them all, he would tell her the truth about his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting Katherine

Part IV

She was so angry with him she wanted to hit him. "Why are you saying this? Is this some kind of a joke?"

Actor calmly said "It's the truth, Katherine. I have lived and worked with a man who is a Guardian for almost a year. We are friends."

The look of anger on Katherine's face was clear for all to see. She said sarcastically, "And you work together, play together and have long philosophical conversations… Stop it now, Actor or I'm leaving. God why are you doing this? I know about Guardians. I know that the average intelligence scores are too low for them to do little more than say yes or no. They aren't capable of carrying on a conversation, let alone holding a job, without a handler to tell them what to do. They have to have handlers because they can't function on their own. As hard as their lives are under G-CAT guardianship, it is still a much better life than being institutionalized, where they'd be warehoused. Actor, why?"

Actor took her hands "Until the Guardian was given to my team. I believed exactly as you. Over the months we have worked together he has shown us that everything we've been told about Guardians is a lie. G-CAT lies to enslave and torture normal people whose only problem or crime is that their senses are enhanced. Life in an institution would be better; at least there they would still have a name and be considered human beings. Do you know that G-CAT personnel refer to them as _it_? Not he but _it_ like one would refer to an animal. Even people on the outside have asked how our _dog _is. On the back of their uniforms it actually says Property of G-CAT. It's sickening. They are no different from you or I and we would act the same way if we were forced to take the damn drug they force them to take. Look around you. Any Guardian not taking the drug or wearing the collar could walk around the park and no one would ever know."

Katherine said, "I'm a psychiatrist I would know."

Actor asked, "Would you? Then look around. My friend is here. Find him." Actor challenged her knowing that Chief was listening to every word from afar, he was also doing this to reinforce the idea in Chief's mind that no one could tell he was a Guardian, not even a so-called expert.

Katherine stunned, "You brought him here without his handler. Actor they could say you kidnapped him and didn't have control of him. They could throw you in jail for life."

"They could say I stole him. Remember he is considered to be property, an animal, not a human being. You steal things. You kidnap people. I assure you he would never hurt anyone unless he was threatened, besides the man who holds the dubious title of _handler_ arranged this. He is one of the friends that wants to help. Now you said you'd know a Guardian if you saw one. So find him."

She looked at him with disgust "This is ridiculous but…Alright." She began to scan around the park looking for the Guardian.

Actor had seen Chief standing at a food stand appearing to wait for an order and to see if she would recognize him as a Guardian. Actor calmed himself as best he could. He couldn't let Chief see or sense his doubt. He knew if somehow she was able to pick Chief out he would run, terrified that everyone could recognize him as a Guardian.

Katherine took her time and then she pointed to a young man sitting under a nearby tree holding a letter in his hand. "Next time you try this show your Guardian how to pretend to read a letter, if indeed he is a Guardian."

Actor looked up at where she was pointing and saw a thin, dark-haired young man holding what looked to be a letter up to the sun. "Nice try, but no. Would you like to try again?"

Katherine "No I didn't come here to play idiotic games with you or be treated like a fool. I'm leaving."

Before she could get up there was a man standing in front of them holding a cup of tea. Katherine looked up when she heard him ask quietly "Ma'am?" She had seen him at the stand and she guessed he had seen how upset she was and had come over to see if she was alright.

She looked up into concerned, dark, sad eyes and said, "I'm alright. I just had some bad news. I'm leaving now. Thank you for your concern." She explained.

As she gathered her things to leave she heard the stranger say, "Actor is telling you the truth. I am a Guardian." She looked up and froze watching as he turned down the high collar of his sweater to show her the telltale marks that years of wearing the too tight Guardian training collar had left on his neck.

She shook her head "No. No. I don't know why you're doing this. It's some sick game."

"Please ma'am I don't blame you for not wanting to help me but don't be mad at Actor. He really meant well." She looked up at the young man in front of her. He was shorter than Actor by a few inches, healthy looking and well-built. Then she really looked into those dark brown eyes, filled with so much pain they made her want to touch his hand and promise to make the pain go away. Long ago she had seen eyes filled with pain like his and she had no doubt in her mind that his man was a Guardian.

Actor said softly "Katherine this is my friend, Chief. Chief this is my friend, Dr. Katherine Blaine."

Katherine began to regain some of her composure "Please sit down Chief because I don't think I could stand up now even if there was an air raid."

As Chief sat down he handed the cup of tea to her. "You're upset. You should drink some. It will help you feel better."

"Thank you." She took a sip of the warm liquid and closed her eyes. When she opened them she found them both staring at her with deep concern on their faces.

Then for some reason she felt compelled to tell them her story. A story she had never been able to tell anyone. And she began:

"I was sixteen and on my way home from school when I saw police cars in front of my house. When I got up to the house I saw a Guardian with a black collar kneeling on the ground and another man in a suit holding his leash. Then my aunt ran up to me and told me a man had taken my younger sister. She was just nine years old. She was the fourth little girl who had been taken in three weeks. They had found the first little girl's mutilated body a few days before in a garbage can. Terri, my little sister had been playing in the backyard while our mother was making dinner. Mom looked out the window just in time to see a man carrying Terri away.

All the time my aunt was telling me what had happened, I kept staring at the Guardian and somehow I knew…I knew he would find her. He would bring her home. Then he looked up at me and nodded as if somehow he had heard my thoughts. It was just for a second and I know Guardians can't read minds but I will always believe I heard him, in my mind, promising to find and save her." Katherine stopped for a moment lost in the memory of that terrible day.

"He did, you know. In less than an hour he had found her and he found her before that bastard hurt her. The Guardian had saved my sister but everyone was thanking the Handler as if he had found her all by himself. I wanted to shout out to everyone that the Handler didn't do anything. The Guardian had saved her but I knew no one would listen. So I whispered _thank you, I know you're the real hero_ to him and he looked up at me in surprise, then smiled just for a second and dropped his head down. I looked around but no one had seen. They were all too busy laughing and drinking and patting themselves on the back. I heard them telling the Handler what a hero he was. All the time the real hero was silently kneeling on the cold wet ground.

Katherine's voice was flat and she had a far away look on her face as she remembered the rest of her story. "No one thought to get him something to drink or eat so I ran into the house to get him something and I was carrying it out when I saw the Handler take a step back and stumble against the Guardian. He got angry and grabbed the Guardian's collar dragging him to his feet and the Guardian started choking from the collar being pulled too tight. Then the Handler backhanded him and the Guardian fell hitting his head against a rock. The Handler didn't notice or he just didn't care because he started kicking him, he didn't see the blood flowing into the grass but...I did. Finally, he stopped and knelt to check the Guardian's pulse. He stood up; I can still hear him as if he were right here, he said _damn, now I've got to get another one_. _Sorry about the mess folks, I'll have our meat wagon come and clean it up right away. _ He called the real hero, my hero, _it_. Then I heard everyone telling the handler not to worry that _accidents happen_."

"I couldn't move. I just stood their staring at the Guardian lying on the ground. Then the Handler came by me and saw the drink and food on the little tray I had and said what a thoughtful young lady I was to bring him something to eat and drink. I wanted to scream at him and tell him that it wasn't for him… but I just stood there."

"Later when no one was looking I went over to the Guardian, I think I was hoping that somehow he was just asleep. I touched him and he was so cold all I could think of was to get him a blanket from my bed. I didn't want him to be cold and alone. A little while later a truck came and the men rolled his body into my blanket and took him away. It was stupid really but I remember thinking _now he'll be warm wherever they take him. He won't have to lie on the cold ground anymore."_

Tears were falling down her face as she continued, "I was afraid to leave the house alone after that. I made my mother walk me to school when we took Terri to her school. Everyone kept telling me that it was OK because the G-CAT Handler had found the monster that took my sister and killed the other little girls and the monster was going to be executed and never be able to hurt anyone again. I couldn't tell them that I wasn't afraid of that monster, I was afraid of the other monster, the monster that beat to death, the Guardian, the real_ hero_, and that I was afraid of all our friends and neighbors that let him do it."

She looked at Chief and touched his face. "I thought that when I was old enough I could go to work for G-CAT and find away to help Guardians. I wanted to make sure Guardians never had to suffer like my Guardian had but when I found out what they did at the Institute…How everyone there was expected to treat Guardians. What Trainers and Handlers were taught to do…expected to do …I couldn't. I couldn't help any of them. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She wept openly now and Actor watched as Chief moved close to her gently putting his arms around her, tucked her under his chin as if she were a hurt child and began talking to her softly telling her that he understood and so did the other Guardian. Saying any words he could think of to give her comfort while she was lost in her pain.

Actor sat their quietly amazed at Chief's capacity for kindness and compassion. After all the years of torture, humiliation and degradation he was still capable of reaching out to ease another's suffering. Chief was perhaps the only one that could truly help Katherine begin to heal the deep open wound she had been carrying all these years, by the very nature of what he was and the type of man that he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine's Plans

Part V

She didn't know how long she had walked after she had seen Actor and the Guardian…Chief… off at the train station. Suddenly she just stopped and was surprised to find herself standing in front of her apartment building. She smiled, thinking to herself, _well I may not have known where I was going but it's a good thing my feet did, _as she slowly climbed the steps.

She was still feeling as if she were in a daze when she entered her apartment and turned on the small lamp by the door. Dropping everything on the floor, she walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a sizable brandy. After she took a sip her head began to clear a little and she realized that she was in shock, a mild one, but still in shock. She realized she was shaking and sat down on the couch to think.

A dear and trusted friend had just pulled her world out from under her with one name, a nickname at that. Chief, a Guardian with haunted dark brown eyes. Chief, young, handsome, sensitive, kind, and intelligent. He was everything a Guardian couldn't be or so G-CAT would have the world believe. And believe the world did to the point that these men were not even considered human. They were property like a guard dogs only guard dogs were treated better.

It was crazy. A Guardian had saved her sister's life. Actor had saved her grandparents lives. And today Actor had asked her to help save the life of a Guardian. She had always known that the Fates had a very twisted sense of humor but this was, well…crazy.

Of course she would help, she would do anything for Actor and she promised herself that terrible day so long ago that she would do everything she could to help Guardians. The question now was how to help without risking Chief's life. If anyone even suspected that a _real person_ doctor was trying to help a Guardian Chief would be boxed up and shipped back to the G-CAT Institute in a heartbeat. The very thought of that made her blood run cold. She knew that the...that Chief would never survive that.

Actor had said he would be discussing ways that she and Chief could safely meet without arousing suspicion over the long haul with their commanding officer, but she had made it clear that she wanted to start as soon as possible. The problem was how could she get away without attracting suspicion? She had to think of something so she sat down on the couch and began to consider reasonable strategies.

Finally, she realized the simplest ways would be the best and decided she would start going for short sightseeing trips in the lovely English countryside and stay at some quaint little village over night to alleviate the day-to-day stress she was under. No one should think twice about it. She was an independent woman of means and an American to boot. If anyone did start questioning her then she would hint that there might be someone she was meeting. Some dashing officer perhaps? Everyone was always trying to fix her up with some nice, unmarried, lonely officer. Her little plan would put a stop to that intrusion in her life. She knew her friends meant well but she liked her independent life and wanted it to stay the way it was. Her family couldn't complain. Her sister Terri was doing just fine on the grandchildren front. Was it three or four now?

As they had arranged, she would a leave a message for Actor at a Pub called the Doves tomorrow and he would call her at her office as soon as possible as Doctor Donova from a psychiatric hospital in Switzerland. She would explain him as an old friend that she wanted to consult with on a few of her more difficult cases.

Well, she smiled to herself, she could finally start putting those 500 plus hours of OSS training to use. _Thank you Colonel Harmon_ for recruiting me. She laughed knowing that helping Guardians with her training would give the General apoplexy if he ever found out. Then again she knew for a fact that the man hated G-CAT with a passion. The problem was she didn't know why. She would have to do a little investigation of her own on Colonel Harmon to see if he might someday be of help. For now though she would use all her covert training to help Actor, Chief and their friends.

She had been so lost in her planning and memories that she hadn't heard her housekeeper come in. With the click of a switch the living room was startlingly alight . "Oh, Doctor Blaine, I did think you'd be home yet. I'm so sorry to disturb you."

Katherine smiled, "Not a problem Mrs. Moore, I must have dozed off. I didn't hear you come in."

The older woman smiled knowingly. Doctor Blaine was a dedicated hardworking woman. The poor lady never took any time for herself. If she didn't start taking time for herself pretty soon she would be the one needing a doctor.

Katherine smiled and said, "Mrs. Moore, I think it's time I took a break. Do you think you could manage without me for a day or two? It's high time I got to see a little more of England than just the great city of London."

Mrs. Moore, wondered for a moment if the doctor had read her mind. "Oh, Doctor, I think that would be a wonderful idea. You haven't taken a day off since you got here. Just let me know and I'll pack a nice lunch to start your holiday. When are you planning on going?"

Katherine smiled, "I'm not certain. I'll have to check my schedule and see who can cover for me, I'll let you know tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting Doctor Katherine Blaine

Part VI

They were sitting in the train compartment on their way back to the estate. Actor was roused from his thoughts by a nervous whisper. "Actor?"

Actor looked at Chief surprised to see that something was seriously troubling him. Chief had been quiet after they had left Katherine at the park but he had assumed that Chief was just trying to understand what he was expected to do and perhaps how it would help but the look in his eyes said that something was very wrong. Actor smiled at his young friend in an attempt to reassure him or at least distract him and said, "I have to say I am simply overwhelmed by your capacity for kindness. You helped her begin to heal Chief. You could have handled it in so many other ways that would have been perfectly acceptable and understandable but you didn't hesitate for a moment. In spite of all you have suffered you opened your heart and helped Katherine begin to heal a deep wound that I believe has been crippling her for years." Actor looked at the fear and confusion in Chief's eyes.

Chief looked down at his hands and Actor realized he was trembling. "She was hurting. I just held her. You would have done the same thing. You did for me." He said defensively.

"Yes, I would have held her and let her cry it all out but I am not a Guardian and I have never lived through the hell that you have. By showing her that you could forgive her, comfort her, and grieve with her she was able to begin to forgive herself. She would not have been able to do that with me."

Chief shook his head and almost in a whisper he said, "I didn't do anything."

Actor knew the look in Chief's eyes and the tone of his voice. Something was tearing at him inside. G-CAT was haunting him again. How had he missed it?

"Tell me!" Actor demanded.

Suddenly, Chief sat up straight with his head down. Submissive!

Actor repeated his demand, "Tell me, now."

Chief whispered so softly, Actor could barely hear him. "I…shouldn't 'ave touched her." Actor waited for the rest. "Don't tell Garrison. I won't do it again. I forgot…She was hurting so much…I didn't know what else to do. I forgot you were there. I wouldn't have…"

Actor sighed. Yes, G-CAT's training was tearing him apart again. Actor remembered a short time ago when Chief was grieving over the death of another Guardian and he had comforted him with a simple hug. Later the Warden had come to him to reveal another of Guardian DON'TS…No one touches a Guardian except "Its" handler. Chief had gone to Garrison the next day fully expecting to be punished for daring to accept a little human comfort. Now he had offered comfort to another in pain – a punishable offense for a Guardian.

Firmly, Actor said, "You did nothing wrong. You gave Katherine comfort when she desperately needed it. I told you…you helped her. She needed you."

Chief shook his head. "She was upset. She wasn't thinking right. When she realizes that I… a Guardian touched her. She'll…"

"What will she do?" Actor asked following Katherine's advice to make verbalize his pain.

"She'll hate me." He sounded almost like a child. "No woman, especially a white woman would want something like me to even be near her and I touched her. She'll tell. They'll come for me…retrain…"

"No, Chief you're wrong. And I think you know in your heart that she is not that kind of person."

"She's… she's a white woman. She would never want to be touched by a… filthy Guardian!

"Chief!" Chief froze at the force of Actor's voice. "You know that is not true. It is another G-CAT lie."

Chief looked up at Actor his eyes filled with rage. "Not just G-CAT! Indians would be beaten and even killed for touching a white woman!" Then he put his head down. His voice was flat. "I'm a breed… a Guardian. I'm filth. No woman wants to be touched by filth. That's all I am…filthy dog."

Actor was stunned by his friend's outburst and he was ashamed. Before he had learned what kind of man Chief truly was he would have said the same thing: an Indian was bad, a half-breed worse, and a Guardian…disgusting. But his self recriminations were not helping Chief. He had to somehow find away to pull his friend out of his internal ordeal.

Softly he said, "Katherine is one of the most generous and decent people I know. Yes, she was upset at first but later when she told you that you could count on her she was thinking clearly. She wants to help. She was perfectly sincere when she told you she's willing to do anything she can to help you, not just to free your mind but to keep you safe from G-CAT."

Actor could see that Chief was not hearing him and that his mind was slipping further down into to the abyss were G-CAT's monsters waited for him.

Katherine had told them that if challenging the way he was thinking didn't help then he had to find some way to make Chief do something different even if it was just to get up and start walking. "Make his mind focus on something else, something physical would be best." Katherine had told him.

Actor ordered him, "You need to stop this now. Get up, Chief. We're going to the dining car."

Chief shook he's head. "No!" He had wanted to say _they don't feed dogs in the dining car_ but he didn't have the strength to say anything.

Actor said softly, "Trust me, please."

Chief remembered telling Katherine a little about the feelings that brought _the darkness_ to his mind. He told her how those feelings would come like great waves pounding him down until he felt he was drowning. They had talked for a little while about it and then she had made him promise that when it started that no matter how much he wanted to stay by himself, he had to find someone to be with. He wouldn't have to talk to them about it; he just had to do something with someone. She had made it clear that it could be something physical but not something where someone could be hurt, in other words _no fighting_. He had told her that he ran with the Lieutenant in the mornings and she said running at anytime would be good as long as he was with someone. Then she said any games like cards, checkers, dice… anything that would interrupt his thinking about the darkness would help. She made it clear to Chief that it was very important that he never be alone when he felt the darkness coming. She said he had to have someone to…_stand with him against it_.

Chief realized that Actor wanted to do just that…_stand with him against the darkness_ that was threatening him now so, reluctantly and gratefully he stood up.

They had walked up and down the length of the train several times until Chief realized that Actor wasn't going to give up and leave him. Finally, he asked if they could stop in the dining car and get something to eat. Chief was rewarded with a smile from Actor and they shared a light meal.

When the dishes were cleared Actor asked him, "How are you feeling?"

Chief said quietly, "Different. I don't know. It seems… it's still in my head but it feels far away from me. I can't explain it."

Actor said, "Could you tell me a little about what you were thinking? You don't have to."

Chief said, "It's OK now. You know some of it already." Chief took a breath and continued. "When I was a kid I saw one of the boys at the trading post in the village helping a white woman carry things from her wagon into the building. The woman tripped and fell. The kid went to help her up and then a soldier came out of nowhere and started beating the kid for _daring_ to touch the woman. I never understood why but I knew then that I couldn't touch a white woman. Then at the Institute the trainers said that Guardians couldn't touch anyone except when a Handler told them to. I was beaten if I tried to or if anyone but my Handler touched me, even if it was an accident. I was never to touch or be touched by anyone else."

Chief sighed, "But when you…when you held me after Always Running died it made some of the pain inside me go away and the Lieutenant said it was a good thing. Katherine was hurting so bad. I really did forget you were there and I didn't want her to hurt like that." Chief closed his eyes and his head in his hands. "Everything is confused in my head."

Actor didn't want to think about the prejudice that Chief faced for being Indian and a Guardian, he was just as guilty of bigotry as the next man but the thought of never being allowed to touch or be touched by anyone except a perverted handler to be worked, beaten or worse. Actor knew he could not have lived in this world knowing that he could never love or be loved. That was a true hell.

"How do you feel now? Can you see how wrong what they told you about touching and being touched is? They twisted something good that you had a right to and used it to torment and control you."

Chief said in a hushed voice, "They didn't lie about all of it." Then he said, "It's hard, Actor. I know they lie but…it's still there. There's a part of me that's waiting to be punished. There's a part of me that says I deserve it."

Actor asked, "Are those feelings as strong now?"

Chief thought for a moment searching his mind for how he really felt. Then he shook his head. "It's all mixed up and I feel like I haven't slept for a week."

Actor, smiled, "I'm not surprised it been an eventful two days."

Chief sighed, "How soon before the train pulls in?"

Actor smiled and said, "I think we have time to rest."

Chief did sleep for the rest of the ride but it was not a peaceful sleep. He seemed to be struggling through his dreams but he didn't wake up. Actor reviewed all that had taken place in the short two-day span. He felt or at least hoped they had made a start toward helping Chief free himself from the mental traps that G-CAT had set for him. Doctor Katherine Blaine would be a wonderful addition to their _Guardian Protection_ team. Actor already had several ideas on how she might be able to help not, just Chief but the entire team to protect their friend and themselves from G-CAT, the Nazis and the Brass. Then he thought about Guardians and what incredible people they must have been and could be again if and when their basic human rights were restored to them_._


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting Doctor Katherine Blaine

Part VII

Both men were relieved that they had reached the manor before Goniff and Casino got back from wherever their leave had taken them. They walked right to the Warden's office and found him as usual at his desk.

Garrison looked up from the stack of paperwork that was threatening to collapse on top of him and said, "Come." He motioned for them to sit down.

"How did it go?" He asked.

Actor smiled. "She wants to help."

Garrison asked Chief, "How much does she know?"

Actor turned to look at Chief who had his head down. "Everything."

Garrison worried looked to Chief. "Are you OK with that?"

Chief looked up surprised that Garrison wanted to know how he felt. "Yes. Yes, she..." He stopped and put his head down.

Garrison sighed "Chief, I can't read your mind and Actor shouldn't have to talk for you. Think of this as a mission debriefing and tell me what happened."

Chief looked to Actor for help.

Actor nodded and said, "Perhaps I should go first. Everything went as planned. Katherine was at the restaurant waiting, Chief found a nearby table to listen from and Katherine and I had a delightful lunch of…"

"Actor…" Garrison stopped him before he started to describe their meal. Actor shrugged and continued. "While I was explaining the problems that my friend was having Katherine let slip that she didn't like G-CAT… at all. She ranks them right up there with Nazis."

"I like her already." Garrison smiled.

Actor continued, "After a little more probing I checked with Chief and he confirmed that she was telling the truth. She did not explain why she felt that way but she truly despises G-CAT and everything they stand for. It was then I decided to invite her to go for a walk in the park and tell her the truth."

Garrison looked at Chief who still sat on the edge of the chair with his head down.

"At first she thought I was… well she thought I was lying to her. She became extremely upset with me." Actor turned to his silent teammate and smiled. He knew how much courage it had taken for Chief to come over to them and tell Katherine that he was a Guardian. "But Chief came over and proved to her that he was a Guardian. Once she realized the truth, she pledged herself to help Chief in any way she can. She doesn't care what the risks are."

Garrison was surprised. This friend of Actor's seemed too good to be true. "Really? That's great. So why do I feel there's a problem?"

Actor explained. "When she was a young girl she witnessed a Guardian being beaten to death. The Guardian had saved her younger sister from a pedophile and murderer. It is a long story and in truth it is not ours to tell but it was a traumatic event in her life and she never got over it. Chief, I think you should continue."

Chief nodded and softly said, "She told us everything that happened that day and I could tell that she was hurting. I just …I wanted…I didn't want her to hurt anymore. I wanted her to know it was ok. She didn't do anything wrong and I…" Chief looked to Actor, then to Garrison and then back to his hands. "I put my arms around her. She was hurt and lost. She needed…someone."

Garrison could see Chief was trembling and looked at Actor certain that at any second Chief would be kneeling on the floor. _Damn it_ he thought this Doctor was supposed to help stop this behavior. He took a deep breath and said, "Of course Chief it was an act of kindness. You did the right thing."

Chief shook his head and said, "No." Not touching another or allowing himself to be touched had been beaten into him. Garrison knew if he blinked Chief would be on his knees in submission but then Chief took a deep breath and continued.

"I put my arms around her and held her. I told her anything I could think of to make her feel better." Then he looked up at Garrison his eyes pleading for his Hearth to understand and not be angry.

"I didn't plan on doing it. I forgot that Actor was there… I never would have…" Garrison looked at the Guardian trembling with fear but still sitting on the chair and whispered to himself, _Thank You, Doctor Blaine. _This was the first time that Chief blamed himself for doing something wrong and was still sitting in the chair and not kneeling begging for forgiveness or telling him that he should be punished. If the doctor had been there he might have kissed her on the spot.

"Chief, I still can't read your mind. Help me out here. Actor doesn't seem to be upset about it and since the doctor wants to help you she wasn't upset by you consoling her and I just told you I think you did the right thing so why are you still worried."

"We were in the park" His voice broke "Everyone could see."

Actor sighed knowing Chief could not continue. "As I explained to Chief, I believe he helped her and I doubt anyone else but Chief or another Guardian could have. Once she collected herself we talked for a while about some of the problems Chief was experiencing and discussed ways to help Chief when he begins to feel…what did she call it?"

Chief said, "The darkness."

"I did agree to call her tonight from the Doves, with your permission of course, and ask if she is still willing to help and begin to make arrangements for them to meet." Actor looked directly at Chief.

Chief's face was still clouded with doubt but he was calmer.

Garrison asked, "So what does she want you to do when you feel this…_darkness_ coming on?" He thought the term was an apt description of where Chief's mind was that night in Goniff's room." Lost in _darkness_.

Chief explained. "When Actor saw that I was…feeling _that way about holding _Katherine he made me get up with him and start walking. After awhile the feeling "the darkness" didn't seem so bad. I could think about other things. Everything still hurt but not so bad. I was still there on the train, not back at the Institute. I was still me, not G-Cat's dog."

"So getting up and walking helped?" Garrison thought _that easy_?

Chief said, "She said for right now when I feel bad like that I need to do something else right away. I need to do something physical and I can't be alone. I have to find someone to be with."

Actor added, "She wants him to find something to do that will refocus his mind. Physical activity is best. She said running the way you two do in the morning is a good example."

"Well that sounds good to me. I know I always feel better when I run, especially when something is bothering me."

Garrison watched Chief jump up and walk to the window and he thought - _what now?_

Chief stared out. "You can call it what it is Warden. I'm afraid. I'm scared to death that I'll screw up. You won't want to put up with me anymore and you'll send me back. I know you said you wouldn't but…I can't get it out of my head. I'm just too…"

Garrison almost yelled. "No Chief. Don't say it and don't think it. You've had little reason to trust anyone for most of your life. I certainly haven't always treated you the way I should have.

Chief turned to Garrison." You always treated me good."

Garrison said, "Chief I…"

Chief said, "No, I know you never wanted me and not just because I'm a rogue. I remember how you looked at me that night. You didn't want to be saddled with any kind of Guardian. I know you couldn't stand the sight of me so much you wanted to get rid of me… but you didn't. Once the Handler left I…you put the collar away and you've never beaten me even when I screwed up. You stopped giving me the drug when I asked you to and you stayed with me when I got sick from not taking it. You've treated me better than I've been treated in a long time. When we're on a mission I feel like…I think I feel what a Guardian from a long time ago felt, a warrior fighting to protect his people. I can feel that way because of you."

Garrison bowed his head unable to meet the look of gratitude in the Guardian's eyes. Chief was right. He had done everything in his power to get rid of the rogue Guardian that had been forced on him. He had hated the very sight of him and here was Chief telling him he had treated him better than anyone because of him he felt like a warrior."

Garrison just nodded not knowing what to say and was rescued by Actor. "What do you think, Chief? You told me you thought it might help. Are you willing to work with Katherine for awhile?"

After his surprising outburst all Chief could think to say was, "Yes."

Garrison said, "OK, now the only problem I can see is our two teammates. I haven't been able to hide anything from them for long since day one. How do you want to handle it Chief?"

Chief thought for a while. "I don't know."

"Worried about their reaction?" asked Actor.

Chief nodded and with a hint of disgust he said, "They're still trying to figure out why you took me to London to get the suit. They never believed the bet story. They'll really start snooping to find out where I'm going and why when I go to talk to Katherine. They'll find out sooner or later and I'll be lucky if they just laugh. What if they don't think I can do my job?"

Garrison thought…_Katherine_? _He feels that safe with her that he calls her Katherine and not Doctor. I really have to meet this woman_.

Then Garrison said, "You could be right and then again they could surprise us. Why don't you think about it and if you want we'll talk to Goniff and Casino after dinner if they manage to get back in time."

Later in Garrison's office:

Garrison asked, "Did you have a chance to speak with her about his dreams?"

Actor replied, "No, I felt we should wait until we see how we can arrange his meetings with her."

Garrison nodded and asked, "She understands it's going to have to be hit-or-miss, doesn't she? Even without missions, she can't be seen coming here and they can't be seen together in London."

Actor said, "She is well aware of the problems. She said she would do whatever we think is best."

Garrison laughed, "This should be good practice for our covert techniques…dead drops, clandestine meetings, coded messages. After Scotland I know we need a lot of work in that department." Then he said, "I know he doesn't want Goniff and Casino to know but the sooner they do, the easier and safer it will be to get him to meetings with her."

Actor agreed, "Very true. It will certainly be less stressful on him than trying to keep everything a secret from them." Then he added. "Katherine said we should keep a close eye on him when we aren't on a mission. The _training_ that G-CAT forced his mind to accept will stay with him for a long time. It will be a hard fight for him to see himself as a _real person_. She said he may always need someone _to stand against the darkness with him._"

Garrison shook he's head sadly, "It's what a Guardian's Hearth would do."


	8. Chapter 8

Meeting Doctor Katherine Blaine

Part VIII

They were gathered in the study after dinner listening to the radio waiting as usual for Actor to ensure that his evening attire was up to his standards. Everyone had gotten back on time for a change and to mark that momentous occasion they had invited the Warden for a drink at the Doves. Even more momentous was that they were going to pick up the Warden's tab.

Garrison was only half listening to the newscast while watching Chief who was sitting in his usual place in the corner by the window. He thought _the most defensible place in the room, a clear view of the door, he could watch everyone's movements, and if worse came to worse he would be out the window before anyone could move. The Guardian, always on Guard. _He felt sick inside that Chief couldn't even feel safe here. Good old Senior Administrator Hughes had seen to that.

_Come on Garrison that's not what's really bothering you. Be honest with yourself. You're brooding because Chief asked you and Actor not to tell his teammates about him seeing a "shrink_". What was bothering him was that now he and Actor would have to find a way to convince Chief that they were going to need Goniff and Casino's help._ Oh, well there's always tomorrow._

Finally, Actor entered the room. "I'm ready. How do I look?"

Casino sarcastically, "As always, a _thing_ of beauty."

Beaming and ignoring the sarcasm Actor replied, "Thank you." Then asked, "Anything interesting on the news?"

Goniff said, "Oh yeah, Pamela's daughter is going to university with her cousin Fred. Isn't that nice?"

Goniff had started listening with great care to the BBC broadcasts when the Warden had explained that the BBC was being used to transmit messages to S.O.E. agents and resistance groups in Europe. He wanted to see if he could figure out what was really being said. After all there might be some messages for them sometime on a future mission. He also figured that if he and Chiefy had known how to pass coded messages to the BBC or how to listen for them then he and Chiefy would have been able to get a message to or from the Warden a little faster and safer when they were stranded in Scotland.

Casino said, "News flash. Germany is at war with most of the world and I need a drink."

Actor said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Goniff getting up to turn off the set said, "Now that's a good question, mate."

"_The military hospital in London took a direct hit during the bombing tonight. All available civilian rescue personnel are requested to report immediately to their district wardens. It is estimated that at least forty patients and staff members are unaccounted for…"_

"Actor she said she was going back to the hospital!" Chief was standing his face white with fear.

Casino asked, "Who? She?", as he turned to see Chief standing as if he were ready for a fight.

Garrison knew what Chief and Actor wanted to do. Doctor Blaine was Actor's friend and was someone that Chief was apparently able to trust but he couldn't just let them go.

Quietly he said, "You know we've volunteered before but we were turned down for security reasons."

Chief shook his head, "They turned us down because they don't want no one to know the Army's usin' rogue Guardians."

"No Chief, we are a covert team. We can't risk being seen like that." Garrison tried to explain knowing truth or not, Chief was never going to believe it.

Actor interjected, "They do not have to know who we are or that Chief is a Guardian."

All eyes were on Actor, "I have been thinking about this since the last time we were turned down and I have an idea."

Casino turned to Goniff and asked, "She who?" Goniff shrugged.

Actor explained, "We are after all civilian contract employees with the United States Army. We could say we are testing some new equipment that should help to locate people trapped underground. Something like the radar on submarines but for finding people. We could use anything and say it is our equipment, no one would know, and no one would have to see Chief scanning if we stand around the two of you looking official."

Garrison thought for a moment nodded, "It might work but we'd have to make sure that everyone's kept away."

Actor smiled, "You are a U. S. Army officer. The officials in charge of the rescue efforts would listen to you, and I am certain, be grateful for any extra help. Chief, this will be very difficult for you. We will have to mark where there are dead bodies to be recovered and call for the rescue workers when you locate the people that are alive and trapped. We cannot just be looking for Katherine."

Chief looked at Actor confused and then angry by what he had just said. Yes, he wanted to find Katherine but other people were…trapped…buried alive…no way out. He knew what that felt like. It's how he felt every second he was at the Institute.

Goniff looked at Casino and said. "She, must be Katherine." Then he asked to no one in particular. "Who's Katherine?"

Chief said, "I want to find her but I know there'll be people trapped…buried alive. No magic equipment kin find them. I can. I want to try."

Garrison nodded, "I think Actor's plan might work. Let me make a call. All of you get your gear."

Chief looked at his Hearth and said, "Thank you." Somehow he knew, no matter what the person his Hearth was calling said, they were going to get a chance to help. For some reason he didn't understand, that was very important to him.

Within minutes they were assembled in the entrance way.

Garrison said, "It's all set. Colonel Richards will clear the way for us and have some odd-looking equipment for us to use. We can work out the details on the way."

Garrison was about to hand the keys to Chief when Casino grabbed them and said, "Oh know Geronimo. I want us to get there in one piece so we can rescue people, not have to be rescued ourselves. I'm driving and you're riding shotgun to make sure I don't hit anything."

Chief was going to protest but Goniff said, "He's right Chiefy. You're great when the Germans are chasing us but here in England…" he shuddered.

Chief just turned and walked out the door.

Casino said, "What are we waiting for?" and followed Chief out.

On the way to London:

They had been on the road for about half an hour when Goniff asked.,"Who's Katherine?"

Chief said sharply. "Non'na your business."

Casino said, "Hold on Junior. It is our _business_ if she's one of the people we might be rescuing."

Actor said, hoping to deflect their focus on Chief, "He's right, Chief. Gentlemen, Katherine is a friend of mine and she is a doctor working at the hospital. She told us that she was going back to the hospital tonight to check on some patients. I'm very concerned about her."

Goniff said, "OK, then. Is she pretty?"

Casino said, "Nice try Actor but it was Chief that got all hot-'n-bothered about _Katherine_ going back to the hospital. You looked worried but Chief was all _gung-ho_ about going."

Casino looked to Chief who was staring out the window.

Goniff said, "Hey, you're right mate. Who is she, Chief? Is she really a doctor? Are you sick?"

Garrison, knowing that Chief would be feeling crowded right now and a fight in a fast-moving car with the driver wasn't a good idea said, "Chief, we need their help now and we'll need it later. You have to tell them."

Goniff said encouragingly, "Yeah, Chiefy. You know we want to help you anyway we can. Are you sick, mate?"

There was a long silence before Chief finally said, "No, I'm not sick."

Casino exasperated said, "Then why else would you go to see a doctor I know you ain't dating her. Come on, spill it or I'm stopping the car right now!"

Chief gave Casino a look that could kill. "Alright! The stupid Guardian is crazy and needs a shrink. Laugh all ya want, just keep driv'n."

Casino was the first to break the silence. "First, I told you I never wanted to hear you call yourself stupid again because you're not and second you ain't crazy."

Goniff sounding oddly mature and serious said, "Chief, you go to the doctor's when you're hurt, right? Just because you ain't black and blue or bleeding doesn't mean you ain't hurt. Me mum told me, some doctors are for fixing the hurt on the outside that's easy to see and some doctors fix the hurt that's on the inside that you can't see."

Garrison and Actor looked at each other stunned by Goniff simple truth.

Casino said, "Yeah…the way I see it you've been hurt too much both ways." He sighed and said, "Don't sweat it, Junior, we'll find the lady doctor for you. Just make sure I don't hit anything. I hate driving without lights. Damn Germans!"

Chief was overwhelmed by Goniff and Casino's acceptance that he was going to be seeing a shrink. No _mad dog_ jokes. No jokes at all. They weren't laughing at him. All he could do was nodded and watch the road. In the back Garrison and Actor smiled. Garrison's Gorillas had come a long way as a team in less than a year.


	9. Chapter 9

Meeting Doctor Katherine Blaine

Part IX

London:

Driving through London was bad enough but driving through London after the German Luftwaffe had just dropped a _few _bombs during an air raid was a nightmare. One street was fine the next was filled with wreckage that a few hours ago had been people's' homes. The only good thing was that there weren't many people out on the streets except rescue workers. It was very tempting to stop and help but they were expected at the hospital. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad by the time they got to the hospital and they could help at other sites.

It was a strange sight that meet them as they pulled up to the hospital. If you approached it from one side you wouldn't know there had been any damage aside from the smoke but the other side was nothing but mounds of smoking rubble.

They pulled to a stop and Garrison said, "There's Richards, stay put." as he jumped out to talk to the Colonel.

Casino whistled and said, "What a mess. I thought hospitals were supposed to be off-limits to bombers? That's what the big red cross is for right?"

Goniff replied, "When did the Germans ever do what they were supposed to do? How many people did they say?"

Actor not taking his eyes off Chief ready to stop Chief if he tried to leave the car said, "More that 40."

Casino said, "God awful shame." Then he looked at Chief. "We'll find her and we'll get as many out alive as we can. You're better than any equipment, magic or otherwise."

They stopped talking when the Warden, Richards, and two British soldiers walked up to the car. Garrison motioned for them to get out.

Colonel Richards smiled. "Not exactly how I would have liked to see you lads again but I'm very glad you're here."

Actor spoke for them. "We are glad that we can finally be of help. Thank you, Colonel."

Colonel Richards replied, "It was you idea, Actor. How do you want to play it?"

Actor looked at the soldiers carrying two boxes, a bucket of white paint, a metal detector and a headset and asked, "Does anyone have a clipboard with paper and pen?"

Actor outlined his idea. The Colonel and his men would see that the authorities kept everyone back while they worked. Chief would appear to be wearing the headset while he, Goniff and Casino would rotate the boxes, paint, clipboard, and metal detector between themselves. White paint would be used to mark the spot Chief found a dead body and they would call for help as soon as he located people who were alive. If anyone said anything about Garrison holding Chief's arm or shoulder it could be explained that Chief was the only one trained to read the signals and the Lieutenant was there to keep him from stumbling while he was concentrating. The Colonel should remind everyone that this was all experimental and very hush-hush. _Loose lips sink ships _and all that.

Chief frustrated with the delay said, "Can we start now?"

The Colonel looked at the Guardian and asked, "Are you up for this, Chief?"

Chief looked at the Colonel and saw that Richards wasn't questioning his ability. There was a look of honest concern in the man's eyes. He nodded.

"Oh, I thought these might come in handy. You know with all the smoke and dust. Won't help you to hear _the signals_ if you're coughing." Richards smiled and held out five surgical masks, the perfect disguise.

Garrison smiled. "Perfect Colonel. Thanks." He grabbed a mask and said, "How many unaccounted for?"

Richards answered, "Originally forty-seven that were known to be in the building at the time of the bombing but they located two alive and seven dead. So we're looking at thirty-eight currently unaccounted for. I'm sorry to tell you Lieutenant that your friend, Doctor Blaine is among the missing. A nurse said they were on their way out with a patient when they heard someone calling for help. Doctor Blaine told the nurse to get the patient out, get help and went back but that section of the building collapsed before anyone could get to her."

Goniff said, "Hey you know that place. We've gotten patched up there enough. There are lots of corners she could get into and be safe until we get to her, _Warden_." While he was looking directly at Chief.

Casino getting the idea that maybe the Colonel shouldn't know that the good doctor was going to try to help Chief added, "Sure, Warden. The Doctor is smart right or she wouldn't be a doc. She's going to be fine."

Garrison nodded and said, "Thanks. Let's get to work."

All night they worked. After a few scans Chief could tell almost to the meter how far down the rescuers would have to dig to find a body or a living person. They took short breaks for tea and sandwiches which they had to force Chief to drink and eat. He told them he couldn't stop because he could hear the people crying and calling for help.

Actor was afraid of what it was doing to Chief. What would it do to anyone having to listen to the sounds of people in hell?

Half way through the rubble Chief _catted_ for the first time. Garrison was able to call him back quickly and then Chief smiled. "She's here. She's OK. Two other's with her."

Actor asked, "Is she hurt?"

Chief said, "Maybe but it ain't bad. She was yellin' at some guy to stop whining."

Garrison asked, "How far down?"

Chief said, "They're deep. Take awhile to get 'em out."

Garrison nodded. "Ok. Goniff signal the workers. Chief ,we can't wait. We have to keep going."

Chief understood and was a little irritated that his Hearth didn't think he would keep working to find the others that were trapped but he didn't say anything. After all that's what a _Handler_ was for…to make the Guardian do the job and do it right.

About an hour later while they were taking a short break they heard a loud "Got them!" from the rescue team working on freeing Katherine and the others with her. First out was the whining man, still whining. Then a worker caring the body of an unconscious man and finally a woman was pulled to the top. There was Doctor Katherine Blaine much worse for wear but standing and shouting orders to the people helping her patients. The teams' thoughts we mixed. _She's got guts. Sounds like a drill sergeant I knew. She might be pretty once she's all cleaned up. You are still tough as they come, my friend. She's OK._

Towards dawn all but four people were unaccounted for and it was clear that Chief was more than feeling the strain. He had _catted_ at least a half a dozen times each time taking longer for Garrison to bring him back but he wouldn't stop. He had started shivering hours before and they had wrapped him in a blanket. His responses were slow, just one or two words, and his movements sluggish. It took two of them to hold him up and prevent him from stumbling and falling.

Whenever Garrison had turned to look at the crowd gathered to watch them he saw Dr. Blaine watching Chief then she would turn back to the tent where the injured were being treated.

Finally, Chief held up a trembling hand showing four fingers now almost too tired to talk. His voice hoarse he could barely whisper. "Two bodies, two alive. Not deep."

Goniff said concerned for his friend, "Great job, Chiefy. That's all of them right Warden? You did great! Didn't he Warden?"

The Warden turned and signaled to Richards while Actor signaled the rescue workers.

Actor said, "That was incredible, Chief. You can stop now. We have found everyone."

Casino chimed in with, "Was there ever any doubt? He's the best. Now, let's get you out of here, Junior."

Actor stopped them and turned Chief to face him. He was dazed, his breathing was labored and he was shaking. Actor looked at Garrison, "We need Katherine. Now!"

Richards who had just reached them,without hesitation said, "Go to your vehicle and I'll bring her." He turned to his men. "No one is to disturb them. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Turning to the Lieutenant one of the sergeants said loud enough for everyone, especially the on lookers, to hear. "Sir, if you and your team will follow me, Sergeant Withers and I will see you to your vehicle and ensure your security." Garrison couldn't help a half-smile knowing full well that no one in the immediate area was named Withers. The sergeant was telling their audience to stay back without actually saying it. Colonel Richards, didn't miss a trick. Then he and Actor grabbed Chief under his arms and carefully walked him back to the car trying to make their movements as natural as possible.

Chief might as well have been a marionette with Garrison and Actor as his puppet masters for the responses they were getting from him. There was no doubt in Actor's mind that Chief was in shock. But before he could say anything Goniff rolled down the window and ask their escort "Hey, could one of you get something hot for us to drink and maybe a couple of blankets? It's been a long night and we have a long, long ride ahead of us. Oh, and maybe some biscuit and sandwiches? Thanks mate."

Casino said mockingly "Always thinking of your stomach. It's a miracle that they have any food left at all. Where do you put it?"

Goniff "Come on… I asked for Chiefy. Look at him, he's all done in. Must have been awful for him hearing all those people and smelling…well the smell was bad for us I can just guess what it was like for him."

Casino looked back at Chief and was shocked by the lost staring look. "Chief, you did a great job. Oh, and I heard that the weather is supposed to turn real bad today. No flights and no subs means no missions. We won't have to worry about a mission for a few days at least. I know I feel like I could sleep for a week. Casino, cast a worried look at Actor.

Garrison felt helpless as Chief sat there staring into nothing and shaking. This was not a _cat_. This was far more disturbing. Then Chief began to rock back and forth.

A knock at the window and the door was pulled opened. "Let me sit next to him." Katherine ordered and Garrison promptly got out and let her in.

She studied Chief for a moment then took his face in her hands and turned him to face her. "Unresponsive, cold to the touch, rapid pulse and breathing…"

She turned to Garrison saying, "Definite signs of shock. I take you don't have him _scanning_ a lot like this on a regular basis?"

Garrison surprised, "No. Maybe a once or twice during a mission."

Katherine asked, "How many times did he _cat_?"

Garrison surprised at the depth of her knowledge he replied, "At least six times. It got harder to pull him back each time."

Katherine nodded. "I don't doubt it. He is definitely showing signs of emotional shock. He's certainly exhausted but I think…" and she turned back to Chief.

Garrison looked at Actor in exasperation but all Actor could do was shrug.

Once again Katherine was holding Chief's face in her hands studying him. "Chief…" she said quietly. "It's Katherine." There was no response.

"I suspect he's still trying to scan. You did tell him he found everyone?" She said never taking her eyes off his face.

"Of course." Garrison said indignantly. Then to himself he asked, _did I_?

Casino chimed in. "We all did."

Katherine said, "That was good of you but he would only hear his handler. Only his handler ordering him to stop could make him stop trying.

Garrison said adamantly, "I am not his handler." He despised the title and he still wasn't certain he had told Chief that he could stop. That he had found everyone. It bothered him that he might not have told Chief what an incredible job he had done. How could he not have told him?"

Actor intervened, "Chief has told us that the Lieutenant is his Hearth. That is how he refers to the Lieutenant."

Katherine said absently, "Interesting. Hearth means home or center. So metaphorically speaking he could use his Hearth as say, an anchor to find his way back when he went out too far or stayed to long for a scan." They could almost see her mind working. "He would have used his sense of hearing and smell to locate everyone…You'll have to order him to turn those sense back down to whatever is the normal range for him and I think literally order him to stop scanning. Tell him it's over, that the mission is over…" She looked at Garrison and asked, "What do you do at the end of you missions?"

Garrison wasn't sure what she was getting at but said, "Once we're back we have our own debriefing."

Katherine nodded and said, "Good. Tell him the mission is over and it's time to debrief. Oh and that he did a good job. No high praise. Just that he did good."

Goniff said, "But he did a fantastic job. He's a bloody miracle!"

Katherine smiled, "You must be Goniff. Yes, but he's not able to accept that what he can do is a gift and not a curse. He won't hear any more than _good_ _job,_ let alone believe it." She turned back to Garrison, "Just keep it short and simple. Now switch places with me."

Once Garrison was in place Katherine told him to take Chief's hand and place it on his heart, then put his own hand on Chief's. "He was scanning for heartbeats and voices with his hearing and he was using his sense of smell so get in close and talk to him quietly but firmly using your best command voice."

Garrison did exactly as she instructed. It took a couple of tries but suddenly Chief took a deep breath, stopped rocking, started blinking and slowly turned to face his Hearth. He whispered, "Everyone?"

Garrison smiled with relief. "Yes Chief, you found everyone. You did a good job."

Chief nodded and then in surprise he looked at Katherine. "You…"

She reached over and took his hand. As a doctor to check his pulse and temperature and as a friend to connect with him. "I'm OK. Thank you, Chief." She would have added that she owed him her life but knew he wouldn't understand what she meant, yet.

Katherine all business said, "Alright then. I called my housekeeper when I realized who the Specialist were and told her to expect you. Doctor's orders for all of you are to get cleaned up, a hot meal or two in you and sleep. No ifs, ands, or buts! Is that clear Lieutenant?"

Garrison smiling said, "Yes ma'am."

Katherine said firmly, "Lieutenant, you are to see to Chief first."

Garrison nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Read you loud and clear."

He was rewarded with at smile and she stepped out of the car. Turning back she handed him a piece of paper. "Here is my address and phone number. Mrs. Moore is a tough old bird but she has a heart of gold." Then she added. "Lieutenant, get him to eat something no matter what he says. Then let him sleep. I believe he'll sleep straight through but he shouldn't be alone. When does wake up he'll probably be disoriented and need someone to help him sort out what's happened."

"I understand. I'll stay with him." He reassured her. "Thank you, Doctor."

She held out her hand, looked into his eyes and said, "No, thank you for allowing me to help. You can't know how much this means to me. Now off with you. I'll see you later."

Once Katherine had stepped back Richards poked his head in. "Well done, all of you. We'll talk later, Lieutenant. Safe trip back."


	10. Chapter 10

Meeting Doctor Katherine Blaine

Part X

The door opened revealing a tall, stern, no-nonsense older woman. She looked at Garrison and his men behind him. As she raised an eyebrow she asked, "Yes?"

Garrison had to look at the address again. Katherine had said her housekeeper was expecting them but this woman looked as if she was going to have them thrown out of the building. It was the right address.

"I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am… Doctor Blaine said you'd be expecting us."

She fixed him with a cold stare. "And you are?"

Actor stepped forward. "You must be Mrs. Moore, Katherine has spoken of you. I'm Actor and these are my colleagues. May we come in?"

The formidable guard at the door looked over their heads to the men in back of them and asked, "Which one of you is called Chief?"

Garrison and Actor exchanged glances and then Goniff piped up. "Excuse me Mrs. Moore this is Chief" Pointing to the man he and Casino were holding up. "But he's not feeling so great right now and he really needs to rest so if we could come in?"

Goniff literally plowed through Garrison, Actor, and Mrs. Moore dragging Chief and Casino with him. Before Mrs. Moore could protest they were all inside and had Chief settled on the couch. "Here we are Chiefy all safe and sound. We'll get you cleaned up and a good hot meal in you and you'll be right as rain."

Chief dragged his eyes up to Goniff's face and after a couple of seconds nodded.

Casino asked, "Hey lady, you got any liquor? The guy's had a really bad night and he's freezing."

Firmly, Mrs. Moore said, "The Doctor said he is not to have any alcohol. You are to see that he has a hot shower first. By the time he is finished I'll have breakfast ready. Now, the _facilities_ are through the hallway and on the right. Everything he'll need is all laid out."

Garrison stepped up to Chief and reached for his arm. Chief flinched. "It's OK Chief we're just going to get you cleaned up. Come with me."

Chief nodded and began to rise with Garrison and Casino's help. "Come on Geronimo one foot in front of the other."

Mrs. Moore watched the three men like a hawk until they closed the bathroom door.

Then she ordered, "You two come with me. You can help get everything ready for breakfast."

Actor smiled at Goniff. "Of course. Whatever we can do to help. We understand what an inconvenience this is for you."

A short time later Garrison stepped out of the bathroom and followed the sound of voices into the kitchen. "Mrs. Moore, our colleague is exhausted. Where can he sleep?"

Mrs. Moore said, "Doctor Blaine said he was to use her room. She also said he was to have something to eat and drink before he went to sleep."

Garrison sighed, "He's exhausted. I'm afraid he'll be asleep before he could take a bite."

Mrs. Moore said, "Doctor Blaine's instructions were quite clear. The one called Chief was to eat and have something to drink before sleeping. I'll bring him a tray but you will have to see he eats."

"Thank you Mrs. Moore. We appreciate it." Garrison said with a smile he knew it was pointless to argue.

Actor, Casino and Goniff continued enjoying their meal. "Mrs. Moore, breakfast is great!" Goniff said as he shoveled the food in his mouth as fast as he could. "I thought our Mrs. G. was a good cook but you're fantastic." He was bound and determined to get on Mrs. Moore's good side and he knew one way would be to give praise and show his appreciation for her cooking skills."

Grudgingly Mrs. Moore said. "Thank you. I'll take a tray into the other two. When you finish clean your places and place your dishes in the sink. I'll…"

Actor also wishing to get in Mrs. Moore's good graces said, "We will be happy to clean up and wash the dishes."

Mrs. Moore looked down her nose at them, "That won't be necessary gentlemen. I'll be back in a moment."

Doctor Blaine's bedroom:

A soft knock on the door and the Warden opened it to let Mrs. Moore in. He took the tray from her whispering his thanks and walked over to place the tray on the dresser. He turned back surprised to find the housekeeper looking at Chief.

Mrs. Moore had a sharp eye and took in the room and its' occupants in one sweep. Blackout curtains in place, the large chair pulled close to the bed as if the Lieutenant was watching over the younger man sleeping there. Then she remembered the blonde one saying that the one called Chief didn't feel well and how the Lieutenant and the shorter dark one had helped _Chief_ to the W. C. What kind of name is _Chief_? Was he an Indian? A savage? Like in the cinema? In the doctor's bed?! What was the woman thinking of.

She looked up embarrassed to find the Lieutenant staring at her and asked, "Is he ill?"

The Warden looked down at Chief. His concern for the young man written on his face. "He's exhausted. He didn't want to stop until…He'll be alright after he's gotten some sleep."

Mrs. Moore, touched by the concern of the officer for one of his men said, "Lieutenant, I'll be going out for a bit to run some errands. Is there anything I can pick up for you?"

The Warden surprised at the break in the woman's icy exterior remembered the doctor saying she had a heart of gold. "I thank you but I think we have everything we need right now."

As she turned and reached for the door knob the Warden said, "Mrs. Moore, the other members of my team … well if they give you a hard time just remind them I'm in the next room. They're good men but they're tired and it was a difficult night."

Mrs. Moore nodded and left.

**A few hours later in Doctor Blaine's bedroom:**

Garrison came awake with a start. It took time for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and for him to remember where he was. Slowly he looked around the room searching for what had disturbed him and found Chief standing in the doorway of the bathroom staring down at him. "Chief?" he asked but there was no response. "Chief, are you alright?"

Suddenly, Chief moved in front of him and dropped to his knees with his head bowed. Surprised, Garrison waited. "Permission to speak, Handler?" Even whispered, the Warden could hear the slurring of the words. Chief was sleepwalking. _Never wake up a sleepwalker. _

"Granted."

"I don't… I don' 'member what to do." Chief said.

"Guardian, go back to sleep," the Warden said quietly but firmly.

Chief nodded and promptly laid down on the floor. The Warden sighed _walked into that one didn't I. _"Guardian, up!" he ordered and Chief stood up and stayed perfectly still lost in his dream. "Guardian, get into the bed and go to sleep."

Chief quietly padded over to the bed but didn't get in. He just stood there staring at it. "Handler…please not…"

What was the problem? The Warden tried to figure out where Chief was in his dream that he wouldn't get into bed. _Son of a_ …he thought. A bed, a single bed and his handler in the room with him. Guardians slept on the floor by their handler's bed unless the handler was a pervert and wanted to…the Warden's stomach rolled as he vividly remembered standing outside the bedroom that they had let Professor A use a few months ago when he had come to evaluate the Warden's ability to handle the Guardian. What he had heard that night had sickened him. Sleepwalking or not Chief had to wake up from this nightmare.

He pulled the curtains open a little and "Chief let's go. It's time to wake up! Come on Chief wake up!"

Chief shook his head and brought his hand up to his eyes. "What…? Warden? Where…?"

Garrison said gently, "It's OK Chief. We're at Doctor Blaine's." He could see Chief trying to clear his mind and make sense of what he was seeing and hearing." He added, "She said we could rest here before we headed back to the estate. She wants you to sleep so why don't you get back into bed? Are you hungry? We have some sandwiches?"

Chief climbed back into to bed and looked at the Warden. "I…Dr. Blaine's…? Then he had it. "We're at Katherine's place? She's alright?"

Garrison smiled. "That's right Chief. You were pretty out of it when we got here. You've been asleep for a few hours now."

Chief nodded and asked, "Warden, the people? We got everyone?"

Garrison looked at the young man in his care and said with pride, "You found them all, Chief. You did a great job!"

Chief eyes lit up at the sound of his Hearth's words and remembering his promise to Actor about compliments said, "Thank you, Warden."

Garrison started to walk back toward the divan he had been sleeping on when he heard Chief get out of bed. He turned back and Chief with a sheepish look on his face was holding the tray of sandwiches out to him. Smiling Garrison said, "Thanks. Leave off the cucumber ones until later they aren't that filling. Try the spam. She grilled them and they aren't bad."

The sun was setting when Actor, Goniff, and Casino were awakened by the sound of a key in the lock. They sat up quickly and started straightening themselves up realizing that Doctor Blaine was going to be coming through the door. Actor stood first and went to greet her quickly followed by his teammates.

"Well it always does a girl good to be greeted so warmly by such handsome men," She laughed.

Actor suddenly aware of competition behind him, graciously made the introductions. Casino smoothly helped her off with her coat and Goniff ran to pour her a glass of wine and Actor escorted her to a chair.

Actor said, "We thought you would be back hours ago. I was becoming concerned."

Katherine said, "Oh? I'm sorry, I helped out for a few hours and then stayed at a friends' place. I didn't call because you all needed to sleep."

Goniff said, "That was very thoughtful of you, Doctor."

The men were all caught up in Katherine's smile and deep green eyes.

_She sure cleans up pretty remembering the dirty ragged woman who was pulled out of the wreckage of the hospital. I wonder how old she is? She looks so young, too young for Actor. _Goniff thought to himself. _The only doctors I've ever known were old men, except for second Cousin Roland. He was about her age and he was a shrink too._

Casino was also taking in the full package. _Look at those green eyes. They're like a cat's. A guy could get lost in them and that hair… is that what they call chestnut colored. It looks so silky. What a woman. Actor sure knows how to pick them._

They chatted amicably until Mrs. Moore called for assistance in the kitchen. "I see she's been making you earn your keep," Katherine said.

Goniff quickly said, "We don't mind. She's a great cook and we know we're making extra work for her. It's really nice that you let us stay here. She's been taking real good care of us."

Katherine, still smiling at them as if they were old friends, said, "No more than you all deserve. You may not get any real recognition, _being scientists working on hush-hush equipment,_ for what you did last night but you are all heroes and you should be treated as such. Besides us _Yanks_ have got to stick together."

Casino said, "We didn't do anything Doc. It was all Chief. All we did was stand around and look official. Just another con."

Katherine nodded. "But if you hadn't been there looking official Chief would not have been able to work that miracle he pulled off last night. You all deserve the credit. That's what being part of a team is all about. Right?"

Casino, not convinced, said, "Yeah, Doc, but the Kid get the lion's share of the credit."

Goniff, heading for the kitchen, called to the others, "Duty calls!"

Actor and Katherine had moved to the study after the others went to help and were sitting alone when Actor asked, "Katherine, would you be able to check to see if the Guardian's Flame/Rage syndrome is a documented medical condition or another G-CAT myth?" Actor asked.

Katherine said, "Shouldn't be a problem. There are usually several chapters devoted to Guardians in Abnormal Psychiatric and Psychology textbooks. If I remember correctly it's the primary justification for giving them the Compliance drug." She looked at him with a frown and asked, "Is this something I should be concerned about?"

Actor shook his head, "Not at all. As we told you he has been off the drug for several months now and not once, even in the worst situations, has he ever lost control or as it is called _Flamed. _Yet, Lieutenant Garrison, was told that during his second escape from G-CAT Chief had _Flamed _and beaten his handler to death."

Katherine looked puzzled. "He was much younger then but with the drug, even in smaller dosages, he should never have been able to get into such a rage that he could lose control and kill someone."

Actor nodded, "One would think."

Katherine asked, "What brought this on?"

Actor said, "I've been trying to understand how being a _Ward of the State _has become synonymous with_ Property of G-CAT._ I have been reviewing the 13th and 14th Amendments of the United States Constitution and there are no exceptions to those Amendments. I am at a loss as to how a small group of men have been enslaved in the United States and no one thinks there is anything wrong with it. It hasn't been that long since the Civil War was fought."

Katherine looked thoughtful and asked, "Doesn't the 13th Amendment say something about involuntary servitude as punishment for a crime?"

Actor said, "Yes, it says, _Neither slavery nor involuntary servitude, except as punishment for crime whereof the party shall have been duly convicted, shall exist within the United States, or any place subject or their jurisdiction_."

Katherine said, "You said Chief was convicted of attempted murder when he was sixteen."

Actor nodded, "Yes and he was sentenced to two years in prison but a few months after he was incarcerated he was identified as a Guardian and transferred to a G-CAT Institute. Katherine, even while I was in prison I was treated as a human being most of the time. I had rights and once I served my time the chains would have been removed and I would have been released. Guardians are never released; The collar is never removed. When they can no longer function they are put out to _stud_. It seems they are attempting to breed Guardians like dogs unless they are rogues then they are experimented on/terminated. As bad as prison is what is done to Guardians at these institutes is much worse."

Katherine bowed her head. "I don't know what to tell you. I've lived with knowing that it was wrong but never being able to find a way to stop it for a long time. If there was a specific law there would be a way to fight it but it sounds like Guardians have slipped through the cracks."

Actor nodded, "It does seem that way. The only part of the law that might be of use is in the last part of the 14th Amendment: _No state shall … deny to any person within its jurisdiction the equal protection of the laws_. There is no law that allows G-CAT to do what they do and yet Guardians not only don't have equal protection they have no protection."

Katherine looked at him and sighed. "G-CAT has always been a very powerful organization politically and you know naturalized citizens usually know more about their chosen country's government and laws than those that are born and bred."

Actor replied, "True, more than likely that is what G-CAT is counting on."

Katherine said, "Ignorance, propaganda, misinformation, and playing on people's fears are all tools used in controlling the way people think and respond to the way things work in their country. G-CAT has been able to make people believe that Guardians are not human; they are useful but dangerous animals. I sometimes wonder if Hitler didn't once work for G-CAT."

Actor said, "He at least read their training manual."

Katherine knew the subject was too painful for the both of them and not something they should be discussing now. Wanting to change the subject she said, "Oh, I received a letter from my grandparents yesterday. They're still positive that you are working with the resistance and you just won't tell us. What have you been telling them. They are worried sick about you?"

Actor smiling, "I told them…"

Suddenly the door to the study opened and in trooped Goniff and Casino.

Goniff ,with a big grin, said, "So, you two really have known each other for awhile."

Casino, with a sly grin, said, "Meet the grandparents no less. That's serious."

Goniff continued, "Bet you know all the good stuff about our Actor here."

Casino said, "Hey, Doc, just how did you meet, Casanova?"

Goniff said, "Tell us everything. Don't leave anything out."

Actor shrugged, "Sometimes I think their hearing is better than Chief's."

Katherine laughed, "They won't let it go, will they?"

Actor shook his head, "I am afraid not but you don't have to tell them anything except your name, rank, and serial number."

Katherine smiled and said, "It's alright. OK gentlemen, to make a long story short you have to know that not all German citizens fell under the spell of Hitler. There were many that spoke out against him from the beginning hoping to help their countrymen realized what a monster he was. My grandfather was one of the strongest voices against Herr Hitler even after the man became Chancellor."

Casino whistled, "That was not smart."

Goniff added, "I heard he had everyone that spoke out against him arrested."

Katherine sighed, "Yes, even though my grandfather was a respected scientist and university professor a few months after Hitler became Chancellor he was arrested, tried and convicted of treason against the state. Of course the trial was a sham but my grandfather was sent to a labor camp and my grandmother was treated as a pariah."

Goniff said, "I'm sorry."

Casino said, "That must have been tough on you?"

Katherine, responded, "More than you could know."

Casino chimed in. "Hold it! You said you got a letter from them yesterday."

Katherine said, "And there in lies the tale. You see I was studying at the University in Zürich when a famous cardiovascular surgeon agreed to be a guest lecturer for a month. Some friends and I signed up for every lecture we could. Doctor Donova was brilliant. He almost convinced me to change my area of specialization." Katherine smiled at Actor brightly.

Actor said, "You would have been brilliant in any area."

Goniff asked, "Wait a minute! You were this Doctor Donova?"

Casino in awe said, "What a con!"

Katherine laughed out loud, "What makes you think it was a con?"

Goniff bewildered, "What?"

Actor suggested, "Katherine do not toy with them. They are still not recovered."

Katherine nodded and continued never taking her eyes off Actor, "Very well. It was during a lecture that I received a wire telling me that my grandfather had been convicted and sentenced to a labor camp. I left the lecture hall rather dramatically I'm afraid. I ended up in the stairwell crying my eyes out when Doctor Donova found me and helped me pull myself together. I remember we walked a long time and then stopped for coffee. He finally got me to tell him what had upset me. He was so kind and reassuring I felt that I could trust him when he told me he had friends in Berlin and he would see what he could find out about my grandparents."

"Of course the lectures came to an end and Doctor Donova had to leave but he promised to let me know if he found out anything about my grandparents. I thought he was just being kind, but a few weeks later a woman came to me and asked me if I wanted to help get my grandparents out of Germany. I knew it would be extremely dangerous but what could I say."

"When I arrived in Berlin I learned that it was Doctor Donova that had organized my grandparents' escape. I don't know how we made it out, but a week later I was waving goodbye to my grandparents as they flew off to the U.S." Still staring at Actor she said, "I am forever in your debt my dear friend."

She stood up and said, "Now if you'll excuse me I will check on my other patients."

The Lieutenant opened the door at her knock and signaled her to be quiet. As she followed him to the divan she looked at her patient lying curled in a tight ball on her bed.

Her voice barely above a whisper she asked, "Have you gotten any sleep?" Even with the light from the small lamp by the bed she could see the dark circles under the Lieutenant's eyes.

Garrison smiled. "Yes, the divan is surprisingly comfortable. How about you?"

"I'm fine. I stayed for a few hours and sacked out at a friend's house. I didn't want to disturb you," She answered him.

Garrison nodded. "I can't thank you enough for letting us stay." Then he looked to Chief. "He was so exhausted after everything I'm certain the trip back would have made him sick."

"How is he?" She asked.

"We got him cleaned up but I doubt he'll remember. He was so passive if I hadn't known what was wrong with him I would have thought he had taken the compliance drug." He shook his head and went on. "I managed to get some tea and half a sandwich in him before he fell asleep." Then Garrison smiled and added, "I hope you don't mind but he hates tea and the only reason I was able to get him to drink any was because I told him you said to drink it."

Katherine grinned and nodded, "Whatever it takes to get my patients to follow my orders is fine with me."

Garrison became a little distracted by the woman's bright smile and dancing green eyes that he had to give himself a little shake. He looked back at Chief and became serious as he decided to tell the doctor about Chief's sleepwalking. "He was fine for a few hours but then I woke up and found him standing at the bathroom door. It took a moment but I realized he was sleepwalking."

Katherine nodded, "It's not surprising. With the scanning, catting, and stress his mind has had a lot to deal with."

Garrison went on to explain how Chief had behaved as if Garrison was a handler and he was back at G-CAT. Then he asked, "Did Actor tell you what was done to him by his handlers and trainers?"

Katherine looked him in the eye and said bluntly. "That the perverts raped him. Yes, he told me. You think during his sleepwalking episode he thought that's what you wanted to do to him?"

Garrison looked down at his shoes. The idea that Chief, even dreaming, thought he would do something like that made him sick and angry. "He didn't say it, he wasn't that coherent, but he wouldn't get back into bed and he said…please in a way that…I knew what was going through his head."

Katherine studied the man sitting next to her. "You really hate to be thought of as a G-CAT handler. Can't even stand to be associated with them in any way, can you?"

"The few that I've met made my flesh crawl. Being perverts is about the nicest thing you can say about them," Garrison said with disgust.

"I wholeheartedly concur. Look, we still have a lot to discuss but right now you are going to go eat some of Mrs. Moore's world-famous Shepard's pie. No, not a word. I'll stay with him. I've already had dinner. Go on and remind your team that they are to be on their best behavior," she smiled.

Garrison walked quietly, to the door and turned back to Katherine who was walking over to Chief. She put up her hand and she whispered, "Go! I'll see to my patient."

Garrison nodded and whispered, "Yes, ma'am."

Once Garrison was out of the room Katherine sat in the chair that had been placed by the bed. "How much did you hear?"

Chief's eyes flew open afraid that she would be angry at him for listening in on their conversation. Then he saw her smile, "You had every right to be listening, we were talking about you. Next time know that I expect you to join in."

Bowing his head he replied exactly as Garrison had, "Yes, ma'am."

Stifling a laugh she told him. "I also expect you to call me Katherine. You and I are going to be working together not Lieutenant Garrison or the other members of your team." She got up and went to her closet and pulled out a medical bag. "And there is no time like the present…" And she pulled out a stethoscope.

Chief was completely lost by what she had said. _Working together? Doing what? Wasn't she going to help him stop the nightmares? Why did she need her medical bag to help him stop the nightmares? Well, it was Katherine and she was a doctor…she wanted him to call her Katherine, like Actor did and they were friends…but she didn't want the others to call her Katherine. Not even the Warden. _He could stop the smile that rose up from inside him. He trusted Katherine. He didn't know why. He just did. It was more than that she had cried for a dead Guardian or even that knowing what he was, she still wanted to help him. There was something about her that made him feel safe. He had never felt that way with Christina. The only person that had made him feel that way was Gouyen. What ever she asked of him he would do, even drink tea.

After dinner Actor, Goniff and Casino had talked about going out on the town but somehow they just couldn't gather the energy to make the effort. Chief, managed to climb out of bed, one thing led to another and a game of poker was started. Garrison was stunned that his men were going to sit down to a game of poker with a woman and yet when he thought about it, it seemed right. She seemed right. Mrs. Moore even prepared some tasty snacks for the interlopers. At first the men were trying to go easy on the lady doctor but it didn't take long for them to figure out that she knew what she was doing and she was good. It was close but Casino managed to be the winner of the night. Actor suspected that Katherine had thrown a couple of hands to protect Casino's ego.

Early the next morning the five men said good-bye and climbed into their car. Plans for getting Chief to meet with the doctor had been ironed out, Mrs. Moore's lunches were safely out of Goniff's reach and Chief was in the driver's seat.

As they pulled away Katherine looked at her housekeeper and said, "Mrs. Moore, we have a lot to talk about."

Mrs. Moore, replied sternly, "I believe we do Doctor. I managed to save some biscuits and tea but we're out of milk."


End file.
